The reactions of vitamin B6 analogs with aminomalonic acid and its deriatives are to be investigated in chemical systems. These particular model system reactions have been shown to occur rapidly under mild conditions. Substituent effects on the course of these reactions are under study. These investigations may lead to a better understanding of the mechanism of action of vitamin B6 in living systems.